Another Dimension
by Aizawa Maiko
Summary: Mei Takahashi, an eight grade student falls into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Yata, yata, yata. Basically one of those cliche stories, hope you enjoy. SebastianxOC BardxOC Something like that.
1. Chapter 1: Where the hell am I!

"Aww… Come on you guys! Let's go to Narnia!" I exclaim jokingly.

All of my friends shake their heads.

We were playing a game of baseball, despite the fact that we don't like that game, when one of us hit the ball over the fence, and into the bushes on the outskirts of the field at our school.

"Okay then… I'll be right back," I jump onto it, climbing over, into the not so green, greenery.

Once onto the other side of the fence, I jump down. Instead of feeling the flat ground, my legs collapse under me as my feet meet the uneven, steep hill. The rest of my body follows, ungracefully, landing as I scrape my hands and knees.

Tumbling down, I hit branches of trees, and the grass cuts up face with its unbelievably sharp blades. In the process, I hit my head, and black spots cover my vision. I curse under my breath right before darkness consumes me.

The colour black is all I see. Then all of a sudden I feel a sensation of falling, my eyes fly open as I lay on my back, light that peeks through the tall trees...wait. What?!

Sitting up quickly, I look around. Everything looks animated…? When I look up again, I realize the sky is dark with gray clouds. Where am I?

My clothing is torn, my black jeans have holes, and are covered in dirt, along with my gray Harry Potter jacket and green uniform. I sigh, looking at the damage to what I wear. What a shame, I really liked my jacket. At least I still have my iPod Nano so I can listen to music.

Running my fingers through my hair, moving my bangs out of my face, I notice my hand is covered in blood.

Great. That's exactly what I need right now. To be injured in an unknown place that looks like it's part of an anime. Lost. Wow… The odds are really in my favour right now.

Looking at my hand again, I realize that it looks animated. Like an anime hand! I gape at what I see, shocked. I am in an anime. My wish has finally come true, I have no reason to live anymore if I'm right, if I've finally escaped reality and gone to anime land.

Now having energy, I jump up and start to walk through the forest, leaves crunching under my feet with every step I take.

After about five minutes, I start to see a clearing. I run towards the light.

When I get the the end of the forest, I freeze.

"N-no way...It can't be true…"

The Phantomhive Estate.

Without noticing, I slowly walk forward towards it. Oh, right, I forgot to mention that I'm an anime maniac and Kuroshitsuji is one of my favourite animes besides from Hetalia. So this was something that really intrigued me, and not to mention, remind me of those fanfictions I've read where the main character would go into a coma or something, and then go to the land of Kuroshitsuji.

I grin to myself like a mad man.

Walking up to the fairly large doors, I knock on it. A tall man in black answers the door. Sebastian. Though I'm 5''2' he's much taller in person.

"Hello, miss. And who may you be…?"

"Uhhh… Hi… My name is Mei Takahashi," oh how horrible I am when it comes to talking to people.

"It seems my master does not have an appointment with you," he replies.

"He doesn't," I state, "I'm not even from this dimension…" muttering the last part, even though the butler probably heard what I said.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, "Well, please come in anyways. It seems that you are injured."

Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot that I hit my head on that rock earlier, and fell down the hill.

Three words: Like. A. Boss.

I follow the said butler, staring at the ground. I am socially awkward if it's not my friends. Unconsciously I start to bite my fingernail on my thumb. Not paying attention, I don't notice that he stopped, and end up walking into him.

"S-suimasen!" I blurt out.

I have a bad habit of slipping into Japanese at times, I wouldn't have been able to stop slipping into that language to save my life.

"It's alright, well, come here so I can bandage your head. You're bleeding pretty badly."

Oh, yeah...that's right…I keep forgetting…

I laugh sheepishly, "That's right...hehe…"

Once stepping into the room and having Sebastian tend to my wounds, as I think about what's happening in reality, or where ever my friends are. If I'm really in a coma, dreaming all this up. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Miss Takahashi, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking about something…" I trail off.

"As you say. Well, let's go to my master's room. I'm quite sure that he would like to meet you." Sebastian states.

Nodding, I stand up and follow the said butler out of the bathroom, walking down the maze of hallways. How do these people find their way around this place? All of the doors look the same, and so do the hallways, it's like one of those hotels where you can get lost easily in if it were not for the numbers on the doors.

Just as the butler in black stops, I snap out of my thoughts, making sure I don't walk into him again. That would not be fun. At all. Sebastian stops at a door that looks the same as all the others.

"Young master, we have an unexpected guest here. May we come in?"

"Yes…" Ciel answers.

The demon opens the door, his master sitting at his desk that's piled in papers. It must really be hard to run a company at his age… How pitiful.

"This is the guest I was talking about. Her name is Mei Takahashi."

"H-hello," I stutter quietly.

Like I said earlier, horrible when it comes to people I don't know well. It doesn't help when they are animated... Not one bit. I somewhat hide behind Ciel's butler like a little child hiding behind her mother.

"Where is she from?" demands the young earl.

"She hasn't told me yet. Though I'm sure she is more than willingly to tell us," the said butler hints to me.

Shit, he can't be kidding me…

"Well?" Ciel waits for an answer.

"Uh...um...W-well, I'm from America, the s-state of Hawaii…Y-year of uh...how should I put this…? I come from the year of 2014."

Both master and butler's eyes widen in what could possibly either be shock, disbelief, or surprise, or all. The small boy pinches the bridge of his nose. I stand in fear of their reaction, I don't want to go back to the asylum! Oh, wait, what? I've never had to gone to a mental asylum, what are you talking about? I think you are crazy.

"I won't ask how, or if you are even sane…" he pauses, "Sebastian, what happened to her head?"

"I believe you should ask her that," the butler answers.

"Well, so you know how I said I come from the year of 2014? So back at school, my friends and I were playing baseball. It's a type of sport I believe is not invented yet...Anyways, so one of us hit the ball over the fence in the field and into the grass. No one wanted to go over the fence, so I did. When I did, I lost my footing falling down the hill we are on. And I hit my head on what most likely was a rock, which knocked me out. Then I woke up in the forest just outside of your mansion, young Phantomhive."

"I see… Well I'm guessing you will need a place to stay, am I right?"

I nod quickly, "It would mean the world to me if you let me stay. I'll even agree to work here!"

"Fine, as long as you don't mess up with your job…" Ciel agrees reluctantly.

"Yay! Thank you,thank you, thank you, Ciel-kun!~" I run up to my master, hugging him in joy.

"Please get off of me Mei."

"Oh, hehe, sorry 'bout that Ciel!" I bow my head.

"You'll be starting tomorrow. Sebastian, show her to her room."

"Yes, my lord," the demon butler slightly bows, leading me out of the room.

I silently follow behind, once again looking down at my feet. I wonder how I'm going to find my way around tomorrow. Damn these victorian age mansions!

"Um...Sebastian...how do you find your way around this place? And please don't say because you're simply one hell of a butler either."

"How do you know about that?" he narrows his eyes at me.

Oh...shit, I just slipped didn't I?

"Uh...hehe...what? Um..I'm from another dimension, and like, you are in something called an anime. And like you are in a show, and I know stuffies about you and your master, along with your three servants. If it makes it any better, I'm your guy's fan?" I offer nervously, "Just please don't tell Ciel, even though I know you will anyways."

"That's quite interesting… I would appreciate it if you explained more about this thing you call anime after you clean up. You are covered in dirt, I'll get you a set of clothing," he stops in front of a door, opening it to let me in.

"Thank you."

I quietly walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I sigh, sinking to the floor, leaning against it. It just struck me that Sebastian probably will get me a dress. Damnit. I'm gonna need to steal some clothes from him, Bard, or Finny later.

After taking a bath, I find a dress and a towel on the side.

It's only about mid day now. I lay on my bed, taking out my iPod listening to The Last Night by Skillet. Some reason, I just really like that song, okay? Don't judge meh! I close my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Someone is calling my name, it's definitely not my parents, nor my friends. Who is it?

My eyes crack open, light blinding me. I quickly shield my eyes from it. As they adjust, I notice leaning over me, Sebastian to be exact. Wait. Sebastian?!

I scream very quietly, mostly because the fact I can't scream, even to save my life.

"S-sorry about that, I- uh, you kind of startled me."

"Apologize for doing so," the said butler stands back up to the sire of my bed where I lay sprawled across it.

I look out the window, it is probably seven now, the sky becoming darker. I sit up, accidentally ripping my earbuds from my ear. I find it one of the most annoying things ever. I quietly curse to myself, barely whispering.

"A lady does not say such things," states the butler.

"Well...I'm not a lady, I'm a teenage girl who lives in the twenty first century. And 'shit' is not the worst thing that people say then," I point out; I had forgotten that Sebastian has really good hearing. Great job Mei.

"I see, though you are in the eighteen hundreds."

He makes a good point there. I sigh, "Sorry for swearing…" I mutter in defeat.

"Well, the reason I have woken you up is because you must get ready for dinner. Please clean up a little before you come down."

"Wait! Before you leave, um, how do I navigate around this place?"

"Would you like me to wait outside of your room?"

I nod, "I would greatly appreciate it, thank you, Sebastian."

He bows, walking out, closing the door behind him. I turn to the bathroom, walking in to wash my face, waking me up a little. I fix the dress I wear, quickly doing the same with my hair, though in the end not caring what it looked like. Walking out, just as I asked, the demon awaits outside of my door, smirking at me. I inwardly shudder, it somewhat gives me the creeps when he looks like that.

"It seems that you gave up on your hair."

"Yep!" I exclaim proudly.

I follow Sebastian down the halls, failing to memorize the way back to my room. Oh well, not that it really mattered...why do I even bother to convince myself with my shallow lies?!

"Hey, so, like where are we now?" I accidentally slip out.

"We are still walking down the hallways to the dining room."

"That's not what I mean. Wait! No! I- um! Nevermind, I said nothing," trying to cover up for my mistake.

"As you wish, Miss Takahashi."

I lower my head, fiddling with my fingers. If Sebastian wasn't here right now, I would be banging my head on a wall, I seriously need to get my act together. I can't keep making these suspicious comments, don't want to look like a total stalker or anything! And I must admit...this butler is quite annoying in person, it's making me want to send his ass back to father, or maybe, just maybe- never mind, that'd be...NOPE!

Well...let's just say, dinner was awkward, and somebody, in the name of my father, have me run over by a six ton truck at the time?

Satan, have mercy on my non-existent soul. Right, forgot to mention that I'm the literal daughter of Satan. Legit right? Wait. Don't tell me my father is behind this all! Andddd...he probably is.

I lay on my bed, curled up into a ball, closing my eyes I let sleep take over.

"Hello, child."

Who is that..? "Zeke, is that you?"

A boy slightly shorter than I, he has light brown hair, he wears a black jacket and jeans. Thick eyeglasses sit on the bridge of his nose.

"Who else do you think it is?"

"Of course, I should have expected your presence sooner or later, Zeke. No, I mean Satan."

Zeke smirks, bowing as if the end of an act, "Well, you see, there is something you need to do."

"What?"

"Pick five items from our dimension that you originally live in, and one person to bring here."

"What?! Really?! Yay! I'm so happy now! Danke shöne!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now choose."

"Fine. I want my iPod touch with wifi and a charger, MUST HAVE WIFI! My guitar, some extra clothes of mine, I can't stand dresses. At all. You know what clothing so don't fuck with me." I glare at what seems to be a boy, "I would also like my Kanji books, I still need to learn my Japanese. Finally, I would like my stuff from school. I don't want anyone taking it." I finish my partial rant, taking a deep breath.

"As you wish, and who will you choose?"

"Matthias."

"Okay, Mei, your stuff should be there by the time you awaken."

"Wait! Before you go, tell me why you sent me here, damnit!"

Before I was able to finish, Zeke was gone. Bastard. He better hope I don't see him here.

My eyes shoot open, the room is dark. I check my pocket watch on the side of my bed, it's only three in the morning. I slowly sit up, ruffling my hair, trying to wake myself up. I quickly look around feeling a presence beside from my own in the room. My eyes skim past the door, but quickly go back there, as a black clad butler stands by the door. I groan, "What are you doing here demon? Did you feel someone's presence besides from my own?" I mock, immediately regretting my words.

Sebastian walks up to me, his eyes now glowing, "How do you know that?"

"Because in my world there is an anime, called "Kuroshitsuji" also known as "Black Butler". An anime is a Japanese show that-" I quickly look next to my bed, my backpack along with a number of my belonging sit there.

"I know…" I mutter, I take out my iPod that sits in my backpack pocket.

"What is that device?" he asks with an eyebrow raised, the moonlight hitting his face.

"It's called an "iPod" I can use it for many different things, such as taking pictures, buying stuff, watching videos, which I'll show you in just a bit."

One it turns on, I quickly type in my password, as a light blush covers my face as my background on my homescreen was a picture of Sebastian and Ciel. One word: Yaoi.

"What am I doing with the young master?" the demon asks sternly.

"Uh...I don't think you want to know. I'll explain the later," I pause contemplating if I really should show him, "Anyways, this is what anime is, and this is how I know you are a demon and all of that stuff."

I press the play button the the screen, giving it to Sebastian. As minutes passed, his eyes would grow large in shock, only to quickly recover to it original size. After finishing the first episode, the butler gives me back my iPod.

"That was quite interesting, that is exactly what happened, it wasn't all of that day, but it was accurate to what happened. Oh, right, I did come in here because I felt a very strong presence of someone, well to be more accurate, a really strong demon."

"Oh, you mean Zeke?"

"Who?"

"Oh, I mean Satan. Zeke is my school friend who is also Satan," I rely in a monotone voice.

Sebastian's eye twitches, "You are friends with Satan, Mei?"

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind, anyways you were going to explain something about why Ciel and I look like such."

"Right, so as I said, you are from an anime, this anime happens to be very popular with many people, ages varied. Those ages also include sick minded, perverted, hormone-exploding teenage girls who love yaoi, or basically gay animated porn, boys love, stuff like that. So from that, there are people who make things called fanfictions and fanart. And that picture was fanart. And I, Mei Takahashi am proud to announce I am a fujiyoshi!"

"I see," said butler smirks, "And what is a 'fujiyoshi'?"

"A girl who is a fan of yaoi," I state casually.

"You truly are weird," comments Sebastian.

"Very."

I flop back onto the mattress, my legs hanging off the side. Trying to go back to sleep is now totally and utterly useless. I close my eyes and sigh, when I open them again, pink, glowing eyes hover inches above my face, "Shouldn't you go back to sleep now?"

"Get off me, perv. And I think I had enough sleep. Five hours is more than enough. Plus it's not like I'll be able to go back to sleep."

"We'll see about that."

My face pales, no, no sleeper holds! No putting me into a choke hold so I go to sleep!

"Is there something wrong, miss?"

"No," I reply blunty.

Actually, on second thought, there is, and it wasn't about being put in a choke hold either... Where is Matthias?!

"WAIT! Yes! Have you seen a boy around the manor?! He is part demon," I freak out.

"Calm down, Mei. And no, I haven't seen a boy around this manner, besides from young master, and Finny."

"Please! Can we go look?"

"I see why not," he says helping me up from my bed.

Before the red eyed demon could react, I sprint down the dark hallways, miraculously not running into anything. I praise myself for being so awesome like that. Then I suddenly stop, realizing, I have no idea where I'm going. After blinking my eyes, red, glowing eyes stare at me.

Stupid demon, can he like teleport or something?! Even I can't do that! Then again...even though I am Satan's daughter, I am still a low level demon whose ultimate power is probably annoying the daylights out of people. Such a low level that Sebastian probably doesn't even know I am one. UWAH! How is it that I the spawn of two amazingly strong demons, become so weak?! Stupid logic…Well, I am only 13 years old, and-

Said butler snaps me out of me mental rant, "How silly of you to run off without know where to."

"Don't judge me, I'm just that awesome. Anyways, can't you just use your demonic skills and see if you sense any other demonic presences?!" I pause, "Wait nevermind, he's too young to have a demonic aura around him…"

"I believe your friend is right outside of this window, laying down in a rose bush," he smirks.

Oh, well then… I run to the window, where Matthias lays on a rose bush. Painful. I snicker at my friend, he's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up.

"Oh, right, his name is Matthias, he is my half brother. Along with my really good school friend," I smile down at the unconscious body.

"I see, wait here, I shall get him in one second."

I nod, and as soon as I finish blinking a few times, the butler is right in front of me with a body in hands. I so ship it! I look up at the two with a smirk. Now only if I could get those two to kiss now.

"Hm? What is it, miss?"

"Oh, it's nothing...nothing at all...heehee."

"If you say so," the raven haired butler walks off into the dark hallways.

* * *

><p>Hello!~ Well, yeah, this is my first fanfic and stuffies like that. So I would really appreciate some advice on how to write this fanfic better. - Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Mess with the Plot

Mei's POV:

Somehow I was able to find my way back to my room, which really surprised me. Maybe I'm not as directionally challenged as I thought I was. While I was in my room, I somehow fell asleep reading fanfictions, best thing was that I didn't even remember doing so.

"Wake up, wake up nee-san!" somebody shakes me.

I grunt in annoyance, trying to push away the figure who shook me, "Ugh, get away, I'm already up…" Lies. I was way too tired to wake up.

"Don't make me molest you."

Okay, that did it. And no doubt it was Matthias who was there, "I'm up, happy now?" As I slowly open my eyes, a figure covered in scrates and cuts stand in front of me. "No, and will you explain why everyone and everything looks like it's from an anime?"

"Fineeeeeee! But at least let me actually get my mind to wake up before I tell you. I don't want to give you any false information, that'd be kind of bad." I pause sitting up, "Okay, I'm awake now. So basically, you know how we were at school and someone hit the baseball over the fence? Well, when I went to get the ball, I lost my footing and fell down the hill, and I hit my head. Then I guess I passed out, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in a forest right outside of the Phantomhive manor. Then I had this dream, Zeke told me to pick five things from our world to take here, and to pick one person, so I picked you because I wanted to. I don't really know why I did, but I just did. And then you ended up in a rose bush!" I finish my long story.

"Uhhh, well, after you kind of apparently fell down the hill and hit your head. One of us went to look for you, and found you at the bottom of the hill. And your body is kind of in a coma-"

"I knew it!" I exclaim.

"Rude much? Anyways, Zeke sent you here for some reason after that. Your body there, also was sent to this dimension, and now in your world, you are missing," my half brother finishes.

I really was not surprised by the news, maybe I have been reading too much of these fanfictions. But those fanfics... are too fab for you.

"Anyways, where are we in the storyline?" Matthias asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I dunno…" I mutter.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know," I say clearly this time.

Just as I finished repeating myself, there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" I partially yell. The door opens, revealing the demon butler.

"Master has ordered me to tell you that we shall be leaving to see the circus, and that you two are to come too. Please get your belongings ready."

I quickly nod, as Sebastian steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Noah's Ark Circus," I state emotionlessly as Matthias looks at me with confused eyes, " We are going to go the the circus."

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"You haven't gotten to that arc of Kuroshitsuji yet, have you? Well anyways, since I have Wifi, I can show you the episodes to it later. Though for now, here's a little summary of what happens. After the curry challenge, Ciel is sent on a mission to learn more about the mysterious disappearances of young children. The circus people of Noah's Ark Circus was under suspicion of being connected to these disappearances. Ciel and Sebastian go undercover as Black and Smile, spending time as part of the circus...After a while, they find out that the main actors of the circus are connected to the kidnappings, leading them to the place where everything started, where Ciel was kidnapped to, where Sebastian was summoned. In the end, the children who were kidnapped were ordered to be killed by Ciel, as Sebastian sets the mansion with the children in it on fire. The main actors of the circus are killed by Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin."

"That's quite gloomy…"

"Yeah…" my voice trails off, "Too bad Grell won't be there to see Sebby fuck Beast."

"What?!"

"Yep! Anyways, I shall get ready," concluding our conversation, I shoo my half brother out of my room so I could get changed.

I sigh sadly, as good that this arc was, it was quite dark, not to mention very sad. Only if I could talk Ciel out of killing all those children, though I knew that I shouldn't, it would possibly alter the fate of the future, greatly, and that wouldn't be good. I let myself fall back onto the bed as I stare up at the white ceiling in contemplation.

After laying there for a few minutes, someone knocks on the door, "Mei! Are you almost done?!" A childish voice demands. I quickly sit up, grabbing some random clothes from the stack of my belongings, "No! So be patient, child! Or else Yoshiko-senpai will never notice you!" I yell.

"Noooooo! Yoshiko-senpai, notice meh!" I could imagine Matthias on the other side of the door, flailing his arms around.

I chuckle, "Well, if you don't want Yoshiko-senpai to not notice you, then shut up and get away!"

"Okay, nee-san!~"

Once I finish getting dressed, I open the door up, Matthias looking at his non-existant watch, "Finally, took you long enough."

"Urusai, baka-chan!" I exclaim.

"Hey! Don't call me a girl!"

"I call you what I want, bitch!" I evilly smirk.

The teen boy pouts when Sebastian appears out of no where. Seriously, how does he do that?

"Master is waiting in the carriage, I hope you two are ready."

I quickly snatch my clothes, iPod, and backpack from my room, running to catch up with the two males.

Sebastian's POV

These two, Mei and Matthias, they both have these weird auras around them. It makes me curious if they are letting on all that there really is. Young Master has also ordered me to figure out what they're hiding, though even with that, it seems that it will be very difficult to execute my master's orders.

I quickly check my pocket watch to see what time it is. Luckily we are still on time. I help Matthias and Mei into the carriage. I hope that those three stooges don't destroy the whole house while we are gone.

Young Master and I step out of the carriage, while the other two sit in there. Taking my master, I jump to the third floor window, opening it, letting the two of us into the file room.

"In any case, it's convenient that Lord Randall is absent, isn't it?" Ciel asks.

I continue searching through the files of the missing children, not responding to my master. Just then, Aberline walks into the room, "Please forgive me!" the young man exclaims, "If the commissioner knew about this-"

Ciel cuts him off in mid sentence, "It's better if he doesn't."

"In the first place- HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE THIRD FLOOR FILE ROOM?!"

Ignoring him, Young Master asks me how the case looks, "There appears to have been no increase in corpses." Ciel looks around for a bit, then finally replying, "If you've finished copying these files, we're leaving." He pauses, "May I borrow these photos?" he turns to Aberline, acknowledging him.

"That'd be troublesome!" The man sounds very nervous.

After a little more chat, the Young Master and I leave the building, going back to the carriage.

"So how was it? Got any info?" Matthias asks us, Mei just looks out the window as if pondering the meaning of life.

"It appears that they are all still unaccounted for. That may be true of the world on the surface, but… In the Underworld, there's a possibility that they may already be…" my master looks down at the envelope that is in his hands. He opens the letter, quickly reading over it.

"Oh...I see…" the other boy replies.

I look out the window, looking at the people that we pass by. Humans are truly interesting creatures. "Young Master, if this deals with the Underworld, will we be visiting his place once again?" Out of the corner of my eye, Mei smirks as if she knows what's going to happen. "To be honest, I want to avoid it, but…" I nod in agreement.

Mei's POV-

I grin like a mad person (something like Undertaker himself, what coincidence that we are now about to visit the Undertakers). I can't wait to meet the undertaker. Though I don't like him much anymore for trying to kill Ciel and Sebastian later on, I might as well have my fun while I can though.

Ciel walks into the shop, followed by Sebastian, then myself and Matthias, "Are you Here? Undertaker," the boy with the eyepatch calls out. Giggles fill the room, answering Ciel, "Well~~~come, Earl" the voice says as a skull rolls out making both master and butler look to the direction it came from. Matthias and I do the same, while I still smile like an idiot. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?~" the crazy mortician appears behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ooo~ Yay, it's the undertaker!" my half brother exclaims childishly, while Ciel glares at the Undertaker. Thankfully no one, besides from myself heard him.

"Heehee...Well, have a seat, I just baked a cake," the the ex-reaper turns to Matthias and I, "Well who are you two?~"

"Hello! I'm Matthias!" I don't see how people can talk so freely….

"H-hi...My name is Mei…!" I look away, feeling very vulnerable, not to mention that I wasn't planning on letting Sebastian and the others that Matthias is my half brother, and we are both the spawn of Satan. Still, that doesn't mean I wasn't excited to meet him.

"Oh?~ To be honest, I'm surprised to see two of Satan's children at the same time, not trying to tear each other to pieces in a competition to take over their father's throne!"

My face blanches, I knew this would happen, but I wasn't exactly prepared for it. Matthias looks to me with the same expression. Ciel looks pissed, while Sebastian looks to me possibly confused. I must admit, though, at least the reaper doesn't know about how I didn't know that was my father, and dated him… Or how we are siblings and friends with an angel.

"Why didn't you tell me this, Sebastian?!" the blue haired boy demands.

The demon looks down at his master, "Because I never knew that they were. As I said before, the boy is a half demon, but I never knew that Mei was a demon too, more or less, that they were siblings. I apologize, my master."

"Well, enough of that, let's concentrate on what we initially came here for."

Sebastian and Ciel start to talk to the Undertaker about the missing kids while I block them out, poking Matthias with a pencil. My mind goes back to when I was in class just that day, it was math. Math, one of my more boring classes was putting me to sleep (again). I sit next to Matthias in the most front row near our teacher's desk. Surprisingly, she hasn't called either of us out yet. We do the same thing, over and over. I poke him with my pencil, he tries to steal it from me. I take his pencil or whatever he has on his desk, and he tries to take it back. Then somehow we end up playing something like the nervous game, and then Matthias sleeve rapes my jacket and my arm. Yep. And this has started again, but instead of math, it's at the Undertaker's. This won't end well.

"You understand, don't you Earl?~ You'll have to give me that!" I suddenly hear. Matthias looks at me, and I look at him, both of us with rape faces. We ship people for a living.

"Ooo!~ can we try first?!" both of us exclaim.

"Sure!~ Why not!"

"YAY!"

Childish, very childish, we are. And may the force be with you. Not to mention the cats too.

"Can I go first?!" my brother asks.

"Why not, young demon prince?~" I swear, the Undertaker must secretly be Pedo Bear. Or Chomo Bee, both work.

"Yay! Okay! There once was a lady from Cue, who filled her vagina with glue..." Sebastian covering Ciels ears, "and she said with a grin, if they paid to get in, they'd pay to get out of it too!"

The undertaker stares at the teen, "It was funny the first time, but I believe the butler has already told me that," I grin, for some reason, I can't imagine Sevastian saying that. Even if he fucks girls for information.

"I believe it's your turn now, miss!"

"Ah...right!" So many jakes to tell, "I know, let me tell you first about my days in grade school. It was about a year before moving onto intermediate school, and I met this boy, he was in third grade at the time. He, well...he was delusional and pretty crazy if you ask me. He thought he was a dinasuar, he would walk around the whole school, making growling noises and what not. He was a handful and a pain in the ass for the teachers. And so dedicated to him, I shall sing a short song... I love you, you love me, let's get to get her and kill Jessie, with a one shot, two shot, three shot, four, no more human dinasuar!"

The room was silent, Ciel gave me a glare that could kill.

"What? He was more annoying than Soma. And I mean by ten times more annoying. Can you really blame me for not wanting to kill him? Even a little bit?" It earned a small snicker from Matthias, and the Undertaker too.

"Sooo~ Next!" The Undertaker says cheerfully.

"Sebastian!" The boy orders.

"You're going to rely on him again?~"

Ciel looks at the reaper, irritated, "I'll do it. Leave. And don't you dare peek!"

The three of us nod, stepping outside into the cold air. This is really going to suck since Ciel will take FOREVER to get the Undertaker to laugh. That kid really needs to learn how to smile, more or less laugh. If he doesn't, the boy will end up with a stick up his ass. One larger than William's. And it'll be much taller than Ciel too.

Sebastian stands right informer of the entrance, Matthias sits on the ground playing with some rocks. Guess what I'm doing? If you said snuck off into London, then sir, you are correct! Right now, I'm somewhere in the middle of London with hundreds of aristocrats passing by. In translation, that means, I'm lost and I have no ducking clue to where I am! How nice, right?

I keep walking not really caring where I am, and nor am I my usual self-conscious person who slouches to make herself smaller. If I don't know these people, and nor do they know me, we shit, I frankly don't give a fuck about what they think. When I was back in my world, my parents were really strict and I was known as a really well behaved, smart student. Of course that was only a mask though. The real me was mean, cruel, a smart ass, sneaky, but a total geek. I swore a shit load, and I didn't follow rules, though I was never caught.

I wasn't able to mess up where I lived since everyone knew each other somehow. But here, on this large landmass, I could probably run through the streets naked and not care.

Somehow, while I was lost in my thoughts of ranting about how great it was to be able to be so free, I found the circus. Just not the Undertaker's shop.

I stand I front of the large gates that says, "Noah's Ark Circus". I guess I can just wait here, it's not like they won't know where I am, considering Ciel's butler is another demon and all. Not to mention, I left a little note next to Matthias explaining how I would go through the city.

I look at my watch that now reads 19:32. They should be here soon, people are already starting to enter into the circus. And as if on cue, a carrage pulls up, and there is the one hell of a butler. Talk about convenient.

"Hey!" I call out, waving to the group of three, as Sebastian now helps Matthias out.

"I see you've managed to somehow find your way here," the young earl states with irritation.

"Yup! I meant to go back to the shop, but I have horrible sense of direction. So actually, this could have all ended badly with me walking into some cult group or something!" I giggle childishly.

Ciel Facepalms and keeps walking as I quickly join them towards the large tent. The lights are dim, but it is still easy to see the ground in front of me. People giggle and smile, everyone seems to be very excited about the show, all except for one person. Any guesses on who that might be? No one?

Ciel looks as if he is unamused by this. In fact, he looked like he could murder a person. Maybe it was from earlier when he had to do whatever he did to make the Undertaker laugh. I still wonder what exactly he did, so curious.

Still deep in my thoughts, I missed the entire show. I didn't even get to see Sebatian get his head stuck in a lion's mouth. See? Whenever I'm too busy doing something else, I always, and I mean ALWAYS miss something really good that's happening. Curse my luck and timing at everything. Just as Joker comes up to us, I snap out of my thoughts and realize that Ciel was talking to me and I was answering everything on auto pilot. Oh...well shit.

"You, in the tail coat!" Someone calls out, we all turn around to see Joker.

Joker starts to talk to Sebastian as they walk away. The three of us thirteen year olds all exchange looks of mischievousness. Like they say, great minds think alike. Ciel sneaks off towards the first tier members' tents as Matthias and I follow said butler towards the medical tent.

"You are soooooooo going to enjoy this. But let's just not get caught by anyone of interfere. Or maybe we can... Boop," I poke my bother on the nose.

We peak through the tent's entrance making sure no one was behind us. It would benvery bad and awkwar d to explain why we were there like stalkers. Though they should be happy it isn't my friend Ichimatsu and I stalking the Japanese tourist that come to Hawaii. Don't ask, it's a Japanese thing the two of us do. It's like breathing, it's natural.

Quietly, I take my iPod out, filming Beast get pissed at the demon, trying to kill him, as Dagger joins in on the fun. I don't think it can get any better than this...Never mind, if I had some popcorn with me, then nothing could get any better than that.

Sebastian is now on the tent's support beam thingy. I guess I'll join in now. Too bad I can't film without anyone asking what an iPod is. I slip my iPod into my jacket pocket and walk into the medical tent somewhat forgetting about poor Matthias. My poor brother tries to catch my attention, confused with my actions.

"Where are you going?!" He tries to get me back out of the tent, instead face planting into it. Claps for him.

Everyone stops and stares at us. Well, isn't this awkward? Might as well say hi.

"Uuhhhh, hello!~" I greet in a cheerful tone.

Still, that awkward silence remains. I can't really blame them though.

"Um…..my name is Akane, nice to meet you…? And this is my brother, Eren," Oh lord, Satan, we are screwed, not to mention that Sebastian looks really pissed. I'm guessing that this is the time to panic, right? If not, too bad because I am if things go ape shit.

"Are you two lost?" Joker asks.

"Oh no, we were just looking for him," I point to the said butler glaring down at the two of us, "Oh right, would you guys mind if we join in? It would be a shame if he got hurt, as he is our master's personal not to mention, I find fights quite fun!~"

"You're gonna side with that pervert that touched my big sister's skin?!" Dagger exclaims, clearly outraged at me.

"Yup. Got a problem?"

"Slightly."

Dagger throws several knives towards me while I casually dodge them. I guess playing dodge ball against the STDs of my school did pay off. But that's a story for after this fight. It would be shitty if I got hit by flying knives.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Matthias walk out of the tent, "Awww how rude!~ It hurts me to know that you think that I can't dodge your knives. Never underestimate a girl, or the y might just end up making you regret it..." I fly my knife that was hidden in my jacket at the boy. It slightly hexes his cheek.

Beast, with a really red face from all her anger tries to whip me when Joker uses his stick to block the impact. The bitch looked so shocked that I couldn't help, but laugh at her reaction.

"Well, mister 'Butler to the Core', I'll see you later! And thank you guys for the exciting night!" I wave and dissapear as quickly as I appeared here.

* * *

><p>Well, Merry Christmas everyone!~<p>

Please give me advice of how to make my work better. ありがとう！ 彡


End file.
